


The Letter That Was Sent

by nimery



Series: Dear Gon/Dear Killua [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alluka being a good little sister, Alluka going through Killua's things, Gen, Letters, what is personal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimery/pseuds/nimery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going through Killua's things, Alluka finds his unsent letters to Gon and decides to take matters into her own hands.<br/>So she writes her own letter and leaves it with Leorio when they visit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter That Was Sent

Dear Gon-kun,

Hello. I just wanted to let you know exactly how much Onii-chan misses you.

Because he misses you a lot.

He doesn't really say much about anything about you. I only know you exist because of comments from the old friends he visits and the letters I found in his bag.

Some of them looked pretty old, years old. Others looked new. There were a lot of letters, though. It's like whenever something happened to Onii-chan, he thought of you and thought of a way to tell you about it.

And when I heard you were alive from Leorio-san, I couldn't help but wonder why Onii-chan didn't just see you.

That's when I found the letters.

He kept them all in this empty book. Instead of keeping a journal, it seems, Onii-chan wrote to you.

He seemed really sorry about having to leave you; I don't think he wanted to.

And he doesn't talk about you.

Even though he writes you these letters, it's like he's trying to forget about you. Maybe it's because the thought of you hurts him.

Gon-kun, you have to understand that I don't like seeing my Onii-chan in pain, especially when I finally have a chance to make him happy.

So if you meet us in York Shin, I know that will make him happy.

Because all Onii-chan really wants is to see you again.

If you could do that, if you could come see us, I would be in your debt.

With love,

Alluka Zoldyck


End file.
